


32 Sexy Prompts

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU - Circus, Barebacking, Bath Sex, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Massage, Multi, Smut, Soap, Tail Kink, Wall Sex, Water Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of smutty Aoex prompts for everyone's entertainment. Accepting requests! (details inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro/Prompts

This is a personal challenge that Love_Psycho and Gloomiebunny009 decided to create to help us expand both of our horizons in regard to smut. And since we are both ~~are obsessed with~~ love Blue Exorcist, thus we will put all the challenges and the like in that verse.

First off a few rules: you can just give a prompt, a pairing, or both. We accept all pairings **except incest ones**. We both just can't write them for various reasons so please respect that and so avoid such requests towards us. There are probably a few pairings aside from that we find too "out there" as well, but that only comes into play if you bring them up and we will politely turn those requests down.

This challenge is also located on [our writer's blog](http://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/) and thus we cross post to there.

Below is our 32 Sexy Prompts. You are allowed to borrow them yourself for any fandom, just nod towards us as the source!

  1. Bubble

  2. Join

  3. Music

  4. Hot

  5. Anniversary

  6. Growing

  7. Spell

  8. Stress

  9. Explanation

  10. Cloth

  11. Worry

  12. Adjustment

  13. Beach

  14. Guess

  15. Thunder Storm

  16. Witch

  17. Length

  18. Mystery

  19. Assistant

  20. Volume

  21. Ice

  22. Third

  23. Perfume

  24. Rope

  25. Handcuffs

  26. Candle

  27. Breakfast

  28. Public

  29. Wax

  30. Poison

  31. Perspective

  32. Noise





	2. #19 Assistant (Rin/Izumo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high from a successful performance breaks down the barriers between Magician Izumo and Half-Demon Rin, resulting in their passion finally coming to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you brilliantakane for this lovely prompt!

Relief passes straight through Izumo as she takes a step into her small dressing room, her hands still shaking from excitement and nerves. The sound of the crowd still rings in her ears, making her heartbeat seem erratic and crazy even now. She slips her gloves off her hands. Adrenaline is still pumping through her veins, making her want to jump around in so much pure happiness and excitement that it is nearly insanity inducing.

She may not act like it, but Izumo really does love her job as a circus illusionist. Sure it gets hard, and even annoying when Mike and Uke refuse to work, but the results always make it worth it.

Tossing her gloves onto her her vanity's table Izumo can't help but find herself smiling at the memory of the enthusiastic cheering and gleeful faces of those in the seats. It's a satisfying feeling that pools inside her chest, reminding her that it is all worth it in the end. Her cheeks are still a light pink from all the excitement of being on stage.

The sound of the door closing behind her makes her stop and look behind her to see her stage assistant come through. His head lifts up and scans the room blinking at the sight of it.

“Wow...there are a lot of flowers.” He says, his hand lingering on the door, looking into the room and catching her eyes. “Guess we did pretty damn good then.”

Izumo feels her heart thump inside her chest as she gazes into his blue eyes, her cheeks flushing a darker red than before. “Yeah we did.”

Her small dressing room is full of bouquets and vases of flowers set just about everywhere, filling the room with their light scent. While it does make the room feel smaller, it's also a sign that they have hit it off and earned their pay. It is oddly satisfying to see so many of them around, even though Izumo has no clue what to do with them now.

“So...you were great out there.” Her assistant stays at the door, lingering there as he watches her.

“Thank you.” She replies, feeling a bit of pride well up inside of her. The illusionist takes her heels off, tossing them off to the side, happy to have them off. “But you got the most applause in the end Rin. Guess it was a good thing I messed up that simple summoning back then.”

The half-demon snorts a bit, a smile playing at his lips as he shakes his head. “Nah all I did was turn into a big cat and stand there while looking pretty. You were the one really making the show.”

Izumo turns to look at him, feeling her heart skip a beat when her red eyes meet his blue. This time however she does not turn away and keeps their eye contact. His hand reaches behind him, locking the door before taking a few steps towards her. The Illusionist feels as if her heart has moved up into her throat as her eyes take in his outfit. Well...if you could call it an outfit of course.

Compared to him, Izumo is wearing more clothing than the man standing in front of her which is odd for her profession. Then again any other show and she would be the assistant rather than the main performer. It's a simple dress, styled in an odd kimono-miko uniform combination with lots of sequins and glitter added to make it stand out on stage. Outside of the annoying high heels she wears, the dress is fairly comfortable and stylish fitting in her normal routine.

Rin on the other hand however is shirtless, showing off his very nice muscular build to just about everyone. His pants are made of black leather, and very tight in all the right places in her opinion and low enough to let his tail hang out freely. To top it off, a leather studded collar is around his neck, giving him a wild look thanks to the fact the make-up crew styled his hair purposely wild and messy.

Izumo does her best not to show the obvious excitement building up in her body as it shivers when he stops right in front of her. She crosses her arms, trying to act like her usual serious self but is useless given the way his eyes look her up and down. Her cover is absolutely useless and for whatever reason she does not care.

So many things have been building between them through the last few weeks as they practiced and worked together to make the show perfect. Before now she's been able to successfully hide it from him but now...now everything is out in the open.

Izumo has known for a long time now she _wants_ Rin...wants him a lot. Question is if he feels the same way.

Rin watches her entire body lean towards him, making her take a step closer so he can feel her body heat drifting temptingly off of her. He licks his lips and swallows thickly, feeling a fluttering hot heat in his lower stomach. It feels as if butterflies have made a home there, but unlike all the other times they are not unpleasant. In fact he can't help but enjoy the feeling since it only seems to come around her.

It's that feeling that makes him reach out and brush a strand of hair from her pale face. She leans towards his touch, making it feel as if his heart has stopped for a moment. His thumb lingers on her cheek, caressing the soft skin there gently.

Izumo sighs, resisting the urge to shake her head, her eyes sliding close, a sad smile playing on her lips. “No, they didn't cheer that loud before. Trust me I can tell.”

He tilts his head at that. “Are you sure? Because all I could hear were cheers for you.”

She opens her eyes to stare into his. “There must be something wrong with your ears then.”

“Nope they're working just fine.” He grins showing off his fangs that glint in the dim light of the room. They make a sharp thrill rush through her body at the sight of them, making her wonder how sharp they are. “Then again maybe I didn't hear them because...”

She leans a bit forward, signaling she wants him to continue. “Because...?”

“Well...All I could focus was on you and nothing else.”

She gulps at that, her eyes widening in surprise but she finds that she cannot say anything in response to that. Instead Rin dips his head down, pauses, then tilts her chin up gently to capture her lips in a kiss when Izumo doesn't move away and in fact sways closer. His entire body jumps at feeling her return it, her lips pressing against his. He pulls back a bit to stare into her eyes, feeling a tingly sensation rush through him at all the desire burning in her eyes.

Without hesitating she pulls him into another kiss, this one more intense and hungry. Another follows quickly on the heels, as does another.

It is like they have been keeping back a flood of emotion and now the floodgates are open. The only option is to get swept up in their passion. Which they do so vigorously.

Rin's hand falls on her hip sliding around to her lower back, pushing her closer to his body, while the other cups her cheek keeping her face tilted up. Izumo's hands land on his chest, feeling his heart thump with excitement in his chest. Everything has fallen into a red hot haze with a hot heat building up between them at a dizzying pace.

“C-Couch.” Izumo pants, breaking their most recent kiss, tilting her neck to the side to let Rin have access to it. His lips fall on her skin, sucking, nipping at the area breathing in her intoxicating scent. She squeezes her eyes shut, enjoying the throb of pleasure that passes through her body from feeling his fangs scrap lightly at her neck. “G-gotta get to the couch.”

Her answer is a soft agreeing hum from Rin, which rumbles in his chest almost like a purr. With this Izumo stumbles towards the small couch in her dressing room with Rin's grip on her never faltering, knocking over various bouquets and flowers along the way. But once she sees the small couch she swears under her breath, seeing the bouquets of flowers covering it completely. Moving away from Izumo's neck with a quick nip at the skin, Rin scans the couch, registering the situation and quickly figures out a solution.

“Damn flowers...never imagined I would actually-w-whoa!”

A small yelp of surprise escapes Izumo's throat as her back roughly connects with the back wall of her dressing room. Not hard enough to make a noise, but enough to catch her off guard and barely recognize the sound of vases falling over and smashing from their sudden movements. It is quickly forgotten however when Rin catches her lips in another kiss his hands holding her hips in a tight grip.

Her arms wrap around his neck while he presses his body against her, craving the feel of her skin against his.

“Stupid dress.” He whispers against her lips, his hand sliding slipping under her dress and slowly trailing up her thigh, grinning at the shiver that runs through her body.

Rin sloppily pulls down her panties fumbling with them while Izumo nibbles at his sensitive ear. Some how they land on the floor, and his hand is right back, sliding up her leg and enjoying the softness of her skin.

Izumo whimpers, feeling his calloused fingertips tease her, barely touching her but at the same time making the fire settling in her lower stomach burn hotter. She hates his teasing, quickly deciding its time to move things along.

“Your pants are coming off now.” She grunts, her nails slowly scratching down his back, fingers brushing against the base of his tail.

Rin gasps, eyes squeezing shut while his hips move forward without control. Izumo freezes at that, curiosity piercing through the hazy lustful daze to figure out what kind of reaction that is. She wraps her hand around his tail, gentle but firm, and caresses it slowly. The half-demon pushed up against her grits his teeth, barely controlling himself as an intense feeling of white hot pleasure shoots through every nerve at her touch. It's almost addictive, the way her fingers feel against his tail in their caress almost beckoning him to lose control.

He swallows thickly, reaching behind to grab her hand and take it off of the appendage. “Don't, any more and I won't be able to control myself...I don't want to hurt you.”

The illusionist didn't even know her cheeks could get any redder, but they do at his words. Silently she makes note of that little information tidbit for later use. The thought of Rin losing control and just having his way makes a crazy thrill rush through her.

She takes her hand away from his and goes straight for his pants. “Now they're really coming off.”

Izumo gently brushes her hand against his erection straining against the tight fabric. It earns her a low groan from the half-demon before he pushes himself against her hand, wanting to feel more. Izumo immediately sets to work at them. The zipper comes down easily enough, but as for the rest...

“Dammit!” Izumo curses as she struggles with the tight pants. “I could learn to hate these!”

Rin chuckles in her ear, deep and rumbling. “But then you wouldn't get to admire my ass as much.”

Izumo lets out a gabbled sound of embarrassment, then focuses more on the leather pants. With a little help from Rin – who _wriggles_ – the pants finally come down. The half-demon kicks them away, exposing his body to Izumo's view.

Licking her lips she stares down at him, reaching out to touch him. Just before her fingers can stroke his cock, Rin lifts her up with ease, pressing her more firmly against the wall and making her arms wrap around his neck. Her legs do much the same, but the half-demon makes sure there's space between them, an infuriating teasing space to Izumo.

She glares at him, trying to push him forward with her legs, knowing they are so damn close. Looking into his blue eyes she picks up a bit of worry as he looks between them, his eyes darting around as if he's looking for something.

“What are you waiting for?” She pushes his head up, making him look directly at her. “I want it, you want it...just--”

“C-condom...I don't have one, and I don't want you to--”

Izumo groans and rolls her eyes. “I'm on birth control stupid, you are clean, I'm clean, just shut up and do it already!”

Despite his worry before Rin can't help but smile and laugh lightly at that. “Pushy as always.”

Before she can say another word, he sides into her, slowly pausing to savor the hot, wet depths.

Her eyes squeeze shut at the feeling, her nails digging into his skin while she grits her teeth. The build up to this moment is very much so worth it in a flash, and Izumo finds she enjoys the full feeling coursing through her.

Rin's chest heaves as his eyes slide close, taking a moment to control himself to pull back so he doesn't hurt her. Slowly he opens them, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. His heart flutters when there is none on her flushed face. Nothing but pleasure in fact.

He starts to move after that, making Izumo cry out in response. There is no holding back between them, she scratches at his back and moans, not caring who can hear with Rin much the same. The grip on her is tight, sure to leave bruises in their wake. It's rough, messy, and hard but it feels completely right between them. It feels as if everything that is between them has been leading up to this point, an outpouring of a joyous surrender.

Izumo hisses when she feels herself get close, her body tensing while a hot heat coils inside of her tighter and tighter. Rin grits his teeth, his movements becoming frantic, knowing he's going to lose it soon. Her hands claw at his back as her release draws closer, just so close that it's driving her insane.

She comes with a sharp cry with everything coming undone inside of her in a familiar wave of release. Rin's eyes squeeze shut gritting his teeth as he feels her squeeze him so tight and hot making him come undone inside of her.

The sound of their panting is all that can be heard, outside of the usual bustle of the circus outside. The half demon is frozen in his spot, despite his legs feeling like jelly. Izumo catches his lips in a slow kiss, feeling the buzz of her orgasm slowly drift off leaving her exhausted. Slowly, he pulls out of her helping her stand on her feet shakily.

It doesn't last long, Izumo's legs nothing more than jello, and she falls forward suddenly. Caught off guard, Rin is knocked down and they fall to the ground.

However, their landing is cushioned by the myriads of flowers and petals that had been knocked over in their rush to join together. The crash releases a puff of flowery scent that fills the air as much as the aftermath of their sex.

Rin lets out a laugh and pulls Izumo into a hug, nuzzling her neck. “Well...what do we do now?”

Izumo stares at him. A slow smile creeps across her face. “Well, I guess we take it as it comes. But first....Rin, you got lipstick on you.”

The half-demon blinks and lifts his hand to rub his lips, removing the fingers to reveal bits of red on it. He laughs at it and kisses Izumo again.


	3. #31 Perspective (Rin/Konekomaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years together and with things left unsaid, perhaps an impromptu massage is all that is needed for a new perspective.

Konekomaru is really trying not to look but...

...well, it's very hard to do so, especially in his current position. Which is being confronted with way too much pale skin over hard muscles and _ohmygod_ he's **touching** it.

It started so simply really. Rin complained of backpains and Konekomaru had somehow blurted out how he knows how to give a massage. And so now here he is, faced with an almost completely naked Rin.

Konekomaru swallows hard, then sets back to work at digging the kinks out of Rin's back. He's been worked to the bone lately with missions. So has Konekomaru to be fair, but as an Aria and Strategist he stays in the back and chants, directs the others into position. Rin's right in the thick of it as a Knight and as the Son of Satan he gets some of the messiest and most dangerous jobs.

So does Konekomaru by default. Somehow the higher ups got into their heads that Konekomaru can _control_ Rin. Which is admittedly not too far from truth. More has to do with the fact they are friends and can trust each other.

The fact that Konekomaru has been harbouring a secret desire to be _more_ than friends since high school is well...

...a big complication when one is trying to keep hands gentle and in appropriate places right now.

It does not help that Rin's skin is silky smooth or the purring. Dammit, Konekomaru didn't know Rin could purr and yet here he's purring and _ohmygod_ it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard, barring the breathy sighs that sometimes come out as well.

Konekomaru shifts his position, his pants feeling a little tighter than they should. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit. Should have kept my big mouth shut.'_

Them being alone in this room is not helping. Maybe if Ryūji had stuck around...but _no_. He had to be an _ass_ and walk out with a grin on his face, a clap on the back, and a whispered “good luck”. Asshole, seriously. One of the few times Konekomaru finds himself agreeing with Rin in regards to how he sees Ryūji.

“Thanks for doing this.” Rin pips up with a soft sigh. “It's really nice.”

Konekomaru blinks at that, feeling his cheeks get a bit hotter and wondering how that is possible. He shakes his head a little, trying to focus on answering Rin back.

“It's really no problem. I'm happy to help out if it makes you feel better.” He smiles a bit. “But I do have to admit you're pretty tense.”

“Ah yeah...” Rin shifts a bit at that. “Missions are just sort of stressing me out more than usual, that's all.”

Konekomaru can't help but nod his head at that, understanding a little bit. “I don't blame you there, they do tend to send you out on the tougher missions...Not exactly fair if you ask me.”

“Ah it's nothing I'm not use to.” Rin shrugs his shoulders. “This _really_ helps out a lot you know.”

“I guess but still not fair...” The aria sighs a bit, shaking his head. “Anyways can you lie down for the next part? A bit hard to get your lower back like this.”

And right then and there Konekomaru felt like really punching himself for how freaking easy it was to say that! It feels as if his face is going to burn off with the blush that has taken its place on his cheeks...hell he's sure his ears are bright red too and prays Rin does not look back. It's awkward enough that they are are sitting on his bed...having him lie down...

“Oh yeah sure give me a second.” Rin lies down on his stomach without another thought, and grabs a pillow to set his head down on while also hug it. “There we go...is that better?”

Konekomaru covers his face with his hands trying not to have a panic attack or worse in front of Rin. He takes a few deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself before letting out a “Yep that's fine!” in a squeak. It takes just about everything in him to straddle the half-demon's hips and start the massage again, pretty sure his brain is about to explode inside his head.

 _'This is too much...'_ He thinks starting at Rin's shoulders once more, before slowly moving down. _'Way to_ _o_ _much. I'm gonna die...and it's going to be_ _Bon_ _'s fault...'_

“That's good then.” Rin shifts a bit when he feels Konekomaru move down his back, and seems to tense as his hands get lower. “Is there anything else I can do to help you with this?”

The pillow he's lying on muffles his voice a tiny bit but not enough the small aria can't understand him. He shakes his head, despite knowing Rin cannot see it taking a deep breath as he massages his back.

“N-no you're fine.” He answers, glad to hear only just a tiny bit of a stutter. Shows that he does have control...sort of. Konekomaru knows better since he's sweating from how nervous he is and his hands are shaking ever so slightly as they touch Rin's skin.

He loves the way it feels under his finger tips, the way his muscles move each time Rin shifts and flexes under him. It's oddly tantalizing knowing how strong Rin is personally and yet being on top of him without much trouble.

Konekomaru moves his hand across Rin's back, accidentally hitting his tail with the heel of his hand. The half-demon jolts at the slight touch and a muffled groan reaches the aria's ears making him freeze. He swallows thickly, the thought that the barest touch made Rin react like that ringing in his mind...and it didn't sound like a bad one. Konekomaru knows a demon's tail is super sensitive to touch, but always thought that in a negative sense seeing as that is the only way it was proven before is by having Rin's tail pulled or hit.

Now however it's clear it's a bit different.

Gulping Konekomaru rubs his thumb against the base of Rin's tail gently, earning him shiver and a moan from him. He glances up at the half-demon seeing his face is still in the pillow, maybe a bit more than before but doesn't seem like he wants him to stop. So with a bit of courage he wraps his hand around the tail and begins to stroke it.

The effect on Rin is instant. His body goes ridged, only to quickly relax with no tension to be seen in his muscles. The more he touches the tail the more vocal Rin becomes with moans and groans coming forth making Konekomaru go further. The half-demon's hips move, almost grinding against the bed for friction or at least that's what he's assuming.

He gulps, licking his lips and stops as he watches Rin's reaction and realizing his pants are far too tight now.

Rin's tail wraps around Konekomaru's arm tugging at his wrist and makes him yelp in surprise.

“Why...why did you stop?” Rin's turns his head a bit on the pillow so he is no longer hiding his face. He looks from the corner of his eye to see Konekomaru. From where he sits he can see the half-demon's cheeks are a bright red and he's panting. “Keep going, feels _good_.”

Koneko swallows, a little whine escaping. “I...I...um...”

Rin's face softens into a smile. “It's alright Konekomaru. Just...” Rin blushes and his tail tugs at Konekomaru's arm again.

 _'Oh.'_ Everything clicks suddenly and all those nice things Rin said and did suddenly make a lot more sense than just Rin being oblivious as usual. Well, apparently he was.

But not in the way Konekomaru thought.

“Okay.” And Konekomaru puts both of his hands on Rin's tail and strokes. The moan that erupts from Rin's throat is embarrassing to the half-demon, who buries his head into the pillow.

Konekomaru's throat is dry. “Don't...don't hide. Please.”

A blue eye peeks at him, but Rin relaxes his grip on the pillow. And Koneko starts moving up and down on the tail, petting it and stroking it. A bit of creativity has him pressing his finger into the tip and then give it a light pinch.

The loud, pleasurable sounds that Rin makes are encouraging, as are the movements of his hips, the shudders and twisting he does. Konekomaru keeps stroking the tail, the smooth fur feeling nice against his hands. Rin gets louder and shudders at a particularly caress.

 _'I... no way he's going to...'_ Konekomaru slowly realizes just what the increasing loud sounds and squirming signals.

A few seconds after Konekomaru thinks that, Rin suddenly goes silent, takes in a deep breath and then shudders with a keen escaping his lips.

Rin had come. Just from Konekomaru playing with his tail. Holy shit.

The tail slips from Konekomaru's frozen hands. The small monk can only stare, breathless and with a _very_ hard problem in his pants.

Rin doesn't move for a moment that stretches into an age, then suddenly he does. Fast as only a demon can be, Rin's suddenly switched their positions and now Konekomaru is in Rin's lap.

Rin tilts the embarrassed monk's head up. He's smiling down at him, looking flushed and quite happy. “Looks like I'm not the only idiot around, uh?” He says with a shrug, sharing the joke with Konekomaru.

The smaller man smiles back, still red and embarrassed. “Um. Yes.”

Rin's eyes trail down, darkening with lust as he sees Konekomaru's prominent problem. His hands are now on top of it and Konekomaru squeaks, putting his hands on the knight's shoulders for balance. Rin doesn't do anything for a moment, just waits.

Konekomaru finally realizes through his haze that Rin's waiting for permission. The very thought makes him dizzy. “Yes. Just...I'm close.” Konekomaru whispers, embarrassed.

Rin smiles and gives Konekomaru a kiss. Simple, but soon deepens ever so slightly with the hints of tongue there. Rin pulls back with a grin, then undoes Konekomaru's pants. Konekomaru hisses as the zipper goes over his erection. Rin pauses to lift Konekomaru up a bit, to allow him to shimmy out of his pants. That leaves just his boxers, dark and stained at the front with his pre-come.

Rin's hands are gentle as he reaches in there and...

“Ah!” Konekomaru can't help the sound that escapes his throat, as the very touch is like electricity shooting through him. “Rin I--”

“Shh.” Rin's voice is soft and he presses a kiss to Konekomaru's lips. “I get it. Let go.”

Hand on slick, hard flesh, moving up and curling over, a few more touches and Konekomaru is undone. He cries out, embarrassed for how easy it was, but then he sees Rin's face.

Rin is looking at him like some kind of miracle, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. It's...flattering in a weird way, that just _that_ amazes Rin beyond anything else.

“Um...” Konekomaru is at a lost for words on what do afterwards.

Rin doesn't say anything, just pulls Konekomaru up for another kiss, then stands up, still carrying Konekomaru. “Clean up, then bed.” Is all he says, but Konekomaru doesn't argue.

Especially since the glint in Rin's eyes and a certain something he can just feel down below suggests more than just bathing will happen.

And Konekomaru is certainly not going to say not to that.


	4. #1 Bubble (Ryuji x Renzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime after a mission allows Ryuji to finally get Renzo alone for some private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked for this! Happy to give it.

The first thing Renzō notices as he slowly slips from unconsciousness is the feeling of wet warmth and callused hands. Furrowing his brows, Renzō tries to figure out how he got here. Last he remembers he was on a mission. Annoyingly hard one where he had to use Yamantaka to his limits...

_'Oh, right. I fainted.'_ Renzō slowly pries his eyes open and he sees...

...yellow. A splash of yellow above him. Blinking rapidly to clear his sight, Renzō finally sees Ryūji above him.

“Finally awake lazybum?” Ryūji has a smile on his face and his hands are gentle so any sting is long gone.

“Yeah...” Renzō looks around and realizes he's being cradled on Ryūji's lap.

And they are in the very nice baths of the Torayu, Ryūji currently perched on a stool. “Heh, why are we alone?”

“I asked Kaa-san to clear it out temporarily.” Ryūji says simply. “She wasn't adverse to it luckily. But it's only for tonight.”

Renzō feels his face heat up, since unlike Ryūji he knows that Torako knows about his relationship with her son. Is surprisingly okay with it too.

After she threatened to deman him in the worst way possible if he broke her “baby boy's” heart.

As Renzō's mind slowly clears he realizes that not only is he naked, but Ryūji as well. And that there's something digging into his back that certainly isn't Ryūji's knee.

A grin splits his grin. “Taking advantage of my unconscious body, _Bon_? How...uncharacteristic.”

Ryūji merely raises an eyebrow. “Only advantage I took was getting you cleaned up after your mission and then some.”

Renzō bites his lip, as now Ryūji's hands are moving slower, pressing a little harder, going into more inappropriate places. Little waves of heat lapping at his core, making him squirm slightly at the sensations. “Ah...I see...”

“It's been awhile since we've had time to ourselves.” Ryūji says, almost conversationally but. Yeah, there it is, the husky rasp that comes out when he's aroused. Or seducing Renzō.

_'I think it's the more the latter here, erection aside.'_ Renzō licks his lips, breath already picking up speed.

“Uh, yeah...what with missions after missions and then there was that thing where we had to share a little room with a lot of people.” Renzō scrunches his nose just at the mere thought of that incident.

“Yes. But now we are alone.” And now he's definitely seducing Renzō, hands soft but firm, voice deep and rumbling with a purr on the end.

Renzō's throat feels quite dry suddenly. “Uh.”

Ryūji chuckles at his poleaxed expression, leaning down to pull him into a warm kiss. Soft and safe, just a hint of tongue and very sweet.

“But...” Ryūji suddenly pulls back slightly. “I don't think you are clean enough yet.”

_'Oh buddha no he doesn't mean--'_

But he does, as Ryūji first washes off the remaining suds with the small showerhead, then he's rubbing more soap up and--

Renzō whimpers as he starts washing him all over again. Not out of fear or upset, but because Ryūji is suddenly everywhere on him, hands, body, even _hair_. He's washing everywhere, except for the slowly rising organ in the junction of his legs.

Ryūji pulls Renzō into another soft kiss, but despite Renzō's desperate whines and attempts to go further he keeps it soft and even a little chaste, not the deep kiss that Renzō desires right now.

And Renzō is still feeling too much like a wet noodle to really fully protest. Not that he hates it, just his impatience kicking in. The fact he's been under a metaphorical drought in this regard for a little over a month now is not helping.

“Evil.” Renzō pants out, writhing under Ryūji's ministrations and trying to get him to fucking _do_ him already. “Pure evil.”

Ryūji chuckles and murmurs into Renzō's ear, “Payback for last time.”

Renzō's hips practically jump as he suddenly remembers what he did _last time_ and he lets out a soft moan, grabbing at Ryūji's shoulders but having trouble hanging on thanks to all the blasted soap.

“Ryuu—ji!” Renzō gasps, managing to pull himself up and kiss Ryūji. “Please, oh god please...I'm...”

_'Shit.'_ His senses are swamped by Ryūji's sheer presence here, his scent and the feeling of his muscles, dammit. He's just so much **there** that Renzō's blood feels like it's boiling. Something behind his gut tightens and Renzō lets out a soft protesting mewl.

“Ryūji I'm...I...ah!” Renzō squeezes his eyes shut, so freaking embarrassed but but...

He's going to come. He's been barely touched, and he's going to come soon.

Ryūji looks at Renzō writhing on his lap and feels his own desire stir. He's beautiful in his desperation, cheeks red, mouth open, eyes glazed, and soft, breathy moans filling the air.

But Ryūji holds himself in check. He has his plans after all and he's experienced enough here, has enough patience, to hold back long enough for it. A slight pull on his balls helps him keep control.

“What is it Renzō, hm?” Ryūji pulls Renzō up a bit and rests the pink-haired monk's head on his shoulder. “What do you want? You have to tell me Renzō. Can't do anything until you say something.”

_'Sadist.'_ Renzō swallows, trying to put his thoughts in order. “Ryūji...want...gonna...please. Gonna come please please please...want...”

“You want to come? Okay.”

Renzō's eyes widen. “Wa--”

Then the freaking shower head is there, the hot water on full blast and right at his penis. Right there, so much heat and water and sensation.

Renzō screams, shuddering and flailing as he finally, finally comes, hips jerking, shattering to pieces, and he's surprised he doesn't fall off of Ryūji's lap. Ryūji just holds him, lets the aftershocks fade and the water wash away his ejection and the last of the suds.

The sensation of hands running through and smoothing his hair makes Renzō open his eyes – when had he closed them? – and meet Ryūji's eyes.

“Bastard.” Renzō gasps out, but there's no bile behind it. He feels like jello, and so so good quite suddenly. Basking in the aftermath.

Ryūji pulls him into a deep kiss. It's powerful, hungry, and Renzō is abruptly reminded of the erection digging into his back. Worse, or perhaps it's good?, is that this is making his dick stir in interest once more.

One quick glance around the area and Renzō finds he's made his decision on how things are going to go next. It does sound quite tempting to continue this on the stool, but one look at the thing and he knows better to even attempt that. He personally does not want to go to the emergency room and try to explain away any injuries that might happen to the doctors there.

“I think it we could have more fun if we were on the floor y'know.” He says simply, watching Ryūji blink at him before a smirk crosses his face. “Don't want to fall after all.”

“Have agree with you there.” So he stands, moving to the floor and quietly thankful for the heated floors at the baths. Without them this would probably not be as much fun.

Ryūji stoops, helping Renzō up and making sure he doesn't trip, since his legs still feel like jello. They don't move that far away, just enough. He sits down and pulls the pink-haired exorcist down with him.

Renzō's lips are Ryūji's in an instant, rougher than the previous deep kiss with their teeth clacking against one another and tongues pushing back for dominance. He leans most of his weight against Ryūji, whose hands seem to be everywhere on him caressing every inch of skin they can get a hold of, stroking up another fire inside of him.

His hand sneak between them, and wraps around Ryūji's erection stroking it slowly, swallowing his moans with their kiss. Renzō smirks, just loving it when he has the taller man writhing under him and making noises like that. It's just so much fun to see him lose control when he's such a stick in the mud at times. It's quite a turn on honestly.

Ryūji has other plans though, roughly removing Renzō's hand before he can get him off. Kissing Renzō's pout, Ryūji stretches carefully to get to the lube he brought in with him. Shifting slightly, he moves Renzō forward and presses his glans to the pink-haired monk's anus, making his breath hitch.

Renzō whimpers as Ryūji rubs his asshole with his cock, as the action makes his own dick twitch in interest. Then Ryūji shift enough and replaces it with his fingers, having coated them with lube. A gentle nudge, and he slips a finger inside.

Renzō gasps, twitching at the feeling. It's far from a new feeling, but it's been long enough that it's not as easy as it was before. His hands open and close on Ryūji's shoulders and he buries his face into his left one. Gasping, he does his best to remember how to relax.

It seems to be going well, since soon enough it stops feeling uncomfortable and the finger is removed and replaced with two. The two inside carefully stretch him, the lube helping things get slick and the fingers loosening things up.

Renzō lets out a choked cry when a finger presses into a _particular_ spot. Gripping Ryūji tightly, he starts to move, back and forth, trying to stimulate his already aroused organ.

Ryūji lets out a deep chuckle at that and, using his other hand, manages to push Renzō back and hold him in place. The pink-haired man whines at that, trying to move forward and feel skin on skin, but Ryūji still keeps him contained.

“Asshole.” Renzō spits out. “I -AH!- dammit Ryūji!”

Renzō presses his face into Ryūji's shoulder, trembling as Ryūji removes and replaces the two fingers with three of them, still stretching slowly and carefully.

“You like this.” Ryūji purrs, getting a soft gasp from Renzō when he presses his fingers against his prostate. “Love being teased and tormented until you break and can't think at all.”

Renzō bites back a moan and shakes under the pleasure running through him, slowly shutting down his brain. _'Dammit, dammit he's right, why does he always have to be--'_

“Aah!” Renzō cries out as Ryūji presses firmer inside, at the same time wrapping his hand around Renzō's dick, gentle, warm pressure all around. Renzō breaks out in a sweat, panting.

Ryūji looks at Renzō's flushed face, his open mouthed expression of pleasure. And quite suddenly his patience starts to run dry. His own dick feels as hard as a rock at this point, dripping with pre-cum and demanding to be satiated.

With that in mind, Ryūji pulls out his fingers – ignoring Renzō's gasp – and shifts their positions. Renzō makes a strangled noise as he slowly sinks on to Ryūji, feeling his body open up for the Dragoon.

Ryūji shifts to cradle Renzō between his legs, settling down into a more comfortable position for both of them. He rests his hands on Renzō's hips and waits for the Knight to calm down, rubbing soothing circles on his slick skin.

Renzō slowly opens his eyes, gasping for breath. His hair sticks to his skin and he shakes his head slightly, sending drops of sweat out. “Ryuu—ji. I...” He inhales sharply, hissing out his breath in a half moan. “Mo-oove...please.”

Ryūji swallows dryly, shifting slightly and taking a firmer hold of Renzō's hips. He lifts him up with a careful hand going slow, then brings him down, making Renzō cry out. Ryūji sets a messy pace after that, lifting and shoving him down on top of his cock over and over again. Sparks of mind numbing pleasure rush through Renzō's body each time.

His hands scramble around the muscular body, going from his stomach up to his chest caressing, scratching at his skin until landing on his shoulders. He pushes his mouth against Ryūji's neck, moaning out his name and begging him to move faster and drowning in the feeling of having his boyfriend inside him after so long.

Ryūji's hips start to move faster with rough jerks as he feels himself getting close to losing it, and this makes Renzō whimper and moan on top of him. He pants, squeezing the Renzō's hips tighter and tighter with each passing second as the hot heat coils inside his lower stomach.

“F-fuck!” He chokes into Renzō's shoulder, his hips jerking up as he comes and squeezes his eyes shut as a sharp electricity rushes through his body.

Renzō whimpers, feeling Ryūji losing himself inside of him in a familiar hot flash. He pants and starts to move himself up and down faster while Ryūji wraps his hand around his erection sluggishly, watching his expression as he helps him along.

And in a flash of hot white pleasure Renzō groans, feeling himself come undone and dissolve into pleasure.

They collapse onto the heated floor, Ryūji holding Renzō against his chest as they pant helplessly against one another. They kiss, in a sloppy but blissful manner, enjoying the pleasant buzz that spreads through them. Carefully Renzō slides Ryūji out of him, rolling off of him on to the floor but stays at his side. The other man wraps his arm around Renzō's shoulder, pulling him close and burying his nose in his sweaty hair.

“That...that was great.” Renzō grins, laughing tiredly.

“Y-yeah.” Ryūji agrees, rubbing his nose against his hair. “It's been too long honestly.”

An agreeable hum comes from the Knight who yawns sleepily, setting his head on Ryūji's shoulder. He could honestly fall asleep right then and there, happy and comfortable. Ryūji on the other hand shifts a bit, holding back a yawn before sitting up.

“We should get cleaned up again and get outta here.” He points out. “Don't want to over stay our welcome after all.”

“Mmm yeah I guess but I'm so _comfy_.” Renzō whines. “I don't wanna leave.”

Ryūji snorts. “Really? You'd rather stay here than continue _things_ in our bedroom?”

Renzō blinks at that pushing himself up to sit, feeling more energized. “Well now that you say _that_ I guess I don't want to.” He grins a bit at Ryūji. “Alright let's go finish up, then we'll go have more fun.”

The taller man leans down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, agreeing with Renzō's plan completely.


End file.
